


Ireland and Irish Heritage Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Ireland, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of St. Patrick's Day 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Ireland and Irish Heritage Recs

In the comics, Sarah and Joseph Rogers were both canonically Irish immigrants, and many fan authors give them the same background in MCU fics. Bucky is also frequently portrayed as having some Irish heritage. Fanworks exploring Steve and/or Bucky's Irish heritage are welcome for this theme, as are fanworks involving trips to Ireland, St. Patrick's Day celebrations, Irish Catholicism, fantasy or creature AUs based on Irish mythology, and more.

### Steve/Bucky Irish Fic Recs

 **Title:** Luck of the Irish Stroll  
**Why:** Emotional healing, fun, sweet, great chemistry. Bucky and Steve meet during the Irish stroll event, and it keeps happening. Has a sequel.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965333>

**Title:** Mine is the Shining Future  
**Why:** A really well-done AU based on the film Brooklyn, in which Steve himself is the Irish immigrant to NYC, rather than his parents. It has an exceptionally lovely slow-build relationship with Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600383/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
